Sara Harvey
Sara Harvey is one of the main antagonists of "Pretty Little Liars". She is a minor antagonist in Seasons 3-5, the secondary antagonist of Season 6 and a supporting antagonist in Season 7. She is a member of the "A-Team" and the ally of Charlotte DiLaurentis, having been revealed as a decoy Red Coat and the Black Widow. She is portrayed by Dre Davis. History Sara Harvey first came into the series in season three, when she became the accomplice to Charlotte DiLaurentis in the A-Team. After escaping from Radley, Charlotte began noticing a blonde in red coat, whom she believed could be Alison. Charlotte began suiting up in the disguise and became known as "Red Coat". At the night of a fire at the Thornhill Lodge, Charlotte wanted to lure Alison out by trapping the girls and sent Sara to fly to the Lodge as "Red Coat" to act as a decoy. Toby and Spencer, who have become double agents, are planning on catching her when she exits the plane. But their plan doesn't work out well after someone sets the Lodge ablaze. Sara rescues Mona, Emily and Aria, leaving Hanna to burn and seemingly losing her coat in the process. She also burns the side of her mask. Sara leaves her coat behind and takes on the disguise of the Black Widow. The Liars soon unmask Charlotte as "Red Coat" and assume that is the end of it. Sara continues wearing the Black Widow disguise until Season 6. She makes her first official appearance as herself in "Game On, Charles" when she is "revealed" to have been held captive in the Dollhouse that was created by "A" whom locked the Liars in. Sara is shown to be traumatized, careful and easily frightened, befriending Emily Fields who is one of the Liars. They begin a romantic relationship and Emily promises to protect her. However, Sara returns to her Red Coat disguise, with the Liars still unaware of her existence as the other Red Coat until they see her at Radley after Charlotte reveals herself to be "A". Charlotte then reveals Sara's role as a "Red Coat" decoy. The Liars see her on a camera setting up a bomb at Radley. They enter the building and come upon Sara in the hallway, who orders them to leave, turning on the bomb. The Liars manage to subdue her, while Spencer stops the bomb. Alison runs out and says that Charlotte is headed to the roof and Sara attempts to run off, but Emily grabs her by her hood. Sara says that she tried to keep Emily safe but Emily punches her in the process, hurt by her betrayal. Sara manages to get up but accidentally lifts up using an electrical box, partially paralyzing her hands, as the Liars watch in horror. Five years later, Sara is still unable to use her hands and is residing in Rosewood. The Liars see her around town and Sara begins to appear wherever Emily is, seemingly stalking her. Emily tells her to back off and stay away. Sara later becomes good friends with Jenna Marshall who also despises and hates the Liars. When Emily confronts them both in their hotel room, Sara states that she has only always been trying to keep her safe, making Emily question everything in the past. Afterwards, Sara is seen packing her bags in a hurry, having a scared expression on her face. She goes to open the door but is frozen in the process when she sees someone is there. Minutes later, a maid comes to clean the room, hearing the shower on. Going in to look, she discovers Sara dead in the shower after being murdered. Gallery SaraMask4x01.png|Sara in the "A" lair. SaraAliMask6x10.png|Sara's Alison mask. SaraIsRedCoat6x10.png|Sara unmasks herself. SaraIsBlackWidow6x10.png|Sara's black veil disguise. SaraAsRedCoat6x10.png|Sara faces off against the Liars. SaraIsRedCoatBTS6x10.png|Sara in disguise. Sara-Harvey-Dre-Davis.png|Sara in Season 7. Trivia *Sara is one of three "Red Coats". **Charlotte is the first and was the leader of the "A-Team". She wore the disguise during Season 3 and Season 4 to do "A" things. However, after she was caught at the Sawmill, she left the disguise behind for the black hoodie. **Alison DiLaurentis is the second and was seemingly the originator of the disguise. She wore it to sneak around Rosewood and was the only one who wasn't on the "A-Team". **Sara is the third and was a decoy Red Coat, sent to the Lodge by Charlotte to distract the Liars and Mona. After the Liars catch Alison and Charlotte in their disguises, Sara becomes the only one. *Given Sara's murder at the hands of Noel Kahn, it seems likely that she was acting against him and Jenna in some way. This may mean that her statement that she wished to protect Emily was in fact genuine, and that she had developed a Lima Syndrome-esque affection for her victim. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Stalkers Category:Blackmailers Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Hero's Lover Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Pretty Little Liars Villains Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Enigmatic Category:Pawns Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Redeemed Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Deceased